Well What If
by SpamAnderson
Summary: Alexander Anderson finds he's not as crazy as he thought and a strange woman makes him think about his sense of belonging. Where does one truly belong?
1. Default Chapter

Well what if

Alex smiled and nodded politely as passed by that sweet elderly woman who always prayed for him. She would say, "Oh, father, I do hope the bad things you face do not take you. Bless you. May God protect you." The thought that she felt _he _needed protection was kind of laughable but still it was endearing. He smiled, too, at the young women who passed by him. He supposed they didn't care much for his looks because they didn't really seem to notice his kindly gesture. Their steps were hurried as his step was calm, slow, steady. A sigh escaped as he realized that most times he had only the intention of being nice, people responded negatively to the tainted aura about him... and perhaps the wild eyes and haphazard hair added to it. He shut his eyes tightly and whispered a tiny prayer to himself and to God.

It was apparent to him since he was a child that he was the social outcast and now his destiny drove him away from "normal" people even more so. But his calling was more important. It made him feel like a bit of a super hero. And in this he was like these people's protector and that brought him closer than he felt he could ever be otherwise.

He walked up that cold, dank street, patrolling as usual, waiting for something of interest to happen. Well, he got it. Although he was expecting something slightly different. A young fledgling vampire trying to attack a large group of humans in an area well known to be overlooked by Alexander Anderson, powerful Paladin knight of the Vatican? Just thinking of his title made him want to pose like Superman. But, no, though a common event in Atlanta, an unexpected rush of people migrating like cattle out of a concert startled Alex. If it weren't for his quick reflexes he would have been trampled. All the chatting and screaming people, of all ages, bumped into one another and shuffled about the streets to their cars, or to the Marta, to any open restaurant, or to roam about the enjoyable metropolis of Georgia. "Ah, the 'ATL.', why do I love it so much?" Anderson spoke to himself as he remembered his first visit to the diverse city. He had gone to the Shakespeare tavern, witnessing a wonderful performance of Hamlet and then thus deciding he would spend a good deal of time here while he was on a break from his official duties for the Vatican.

He guessed the reason he got this break in the first place was the gung-ho way he dealt with his prey. So what if he got a little carried away in the passion of the moment. It's not likely as a priest, he could experience any other type of passion. Nor as the way he was. A regenerator ... the name made him shiver. How heartless it made him feel. Much like a machine or a creature not of God. His birth father was a witch ... played around with spells to increase his healing power but it backfired and turned his first son into a vampire, his second into a instrument of God to kill the vampire and the third son into a moonlit wolf to devour the instrument of God. As tragic as it was, after the second son he bore unto a woman he killed himself and explained nothing to his children of what they really were. The backfired spell continuing on if Alex was to give a child to a woman it would be a werewolf, and it would eat him alive. So he thanked God he was a priest. He wasn't allowed to have sex anyway.

Through this throng of people he saw a woman who seemed to be having trouble. She propped herself against a brick wall and caught her breath. She didn't seem drunk but it was always a possibility here ... or anywhere for that matter. She hyperventilated while Anderson dared to approach her.

"Um, miss, do you need help? Are you all right?"

"No. Look at me; I'm going to pass out." Her head was low and she looked at the ground.

"Would I be able to help you?"

"I dropped my inhaler on the ground but I can't reach it with all the people."

"I can help with that. Where do you think you dropped it?"

"I don't know." There was a little edge in her voice but she was more worried than anything else. He forgave the attitude. Alex hurried through the people and looked down as he ran, searching for the little vital item. His arms extended out, people tried to avoid him, as he seemed more than a little crazy. He bounded between people, rushing past bodies, scanning the ground. "Found it!" He exclaimed as he tapped her shoulder with the inhaler in hand. She was about to grab it and run but a tug of conscience pulled at her. She tilted her head up and made her best effort to stand up straight. "Thank- " She paused as she looked him up and down. For a moment, he felt violated, like he was being undressed with her eyes but she blushed and recovered some innocence.

She saw this tall, undeniably gorgeous man with his intense green eyes flickering behind those shiny frames and the slightly tousled and spiked blonde hair that topped his head, the strangely sexy stubble that covered his face, and the odd scar that gave a wonderful character to his face. She blushed and felt warmth returning to her cheeks. All evening her arms and nose were numb from the cool night air. She had heard the accented voice and had thought nothing of the alluring affect it had when put together with the visage before her now. She wanted to ask him out or make some sort of move on him, flirt somehow but all hopes for anything were dashed against jagged rocks when she noticed just what he was wearing. The purple sash, the dazzlingly shiny, silver cross dangling from his broad neck, his entire outfit was one that a priest would wear. And she blushed even more.

He blinked after noticing this little woman. She had a fairly tiny frame, her hair was long, fine, silken and flowed down to her buttocks in dark brown locks that glowed with natural streaks of red. Her eyes were a deep blue that were so bright they were like pools to which froze him in his tracks. She shivered in the cold wind of the night. Her lashes were delicately draped over her eyes for a moment when she seemed thoughtful, or maybe like she was trying to escape some horrid image.

"Oh, great, I'm thinking of doing naughty things to a priest. I really am going to go to Hell."

"It's quite all right. Thoughts don't take you to Hell."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh no. I'm sorry."

He smiled, blushing and seemed happy at the thought that on some level anyone could find him attractive.

"It's okay but you should aim higher. I not only am sworn off female companionship but I also am not that great of a 'catch'." He handed her the inhaler and took a polite step back.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how many woman in Atlanta would love to de-rob you?"

"I'm sure far less than you might be thinking." He held back the laughter. For one it would be rude and for two, his laughter usually scared people.

"Oh! How absent-minded of me! My name is Kyla Wesley"

"I am father Alexander Anderson. You have a wonderful name. Do you know what it means?"

"No."

"It's Gaelic for lovely."

She blushed. He seemed surprised at himself for a second. Was he flirting? That was not his intention. He thought he was just being his usual polite self but somehow it seemed more like flirting. He'd never ignored women. It was quite obvious they exist. And though, on occasions, they were nice to look at he did not obsess over the things he could not obtain. But something seemed different with this feminine flower. Did he just think "feminine flower?" He shook it off and continued as hard as he could to stay under control. A mad feeling to grab her and run off over took his mind for a quick second but it was far too crazy, even for him.

"Well, your name is very poetic. Alliteration or something like that." Her voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Yes. It makes it rather easy for others to remember."

"Would you like to get some coffee or something? It's not everyday a handsome priest saves me from an asthma attack."

"Um, I..." He stuttered for a moment, unable to think of what to say. He couldn't decide if he wanted to engage in normal human interaction. Usually all he got was vampire interaction. He sighed quietly to himself and said, "I'm not a big fan of coffee. Do you know of any place that serves good alcohol at this time of night?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just up the road. Follow me."

When they arrived at the little bar, they found a little table to sit at and enjoyed each other's company. "I hope you'll excuse me for the way I acted. I just am not used to really tall..." She started to stare off into space as she started to fantasize. Alex snapped his fingers and she returned to the conversation with a laugh. She had been kidding. That was a good thing because Anderson was about to be concerned. "Tall priests with such young, attractive faces."

He laughed his natural and hearty laugh. "I still don't understand why a woman would want to spend time with a priest" He seemed naturally inquisitive about the subject.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with some normal conversation. Just like thoughts don't send people to Hell neither does talking."

"Ah," was his response as he smiled, happy that she agreed that normal human interaction was healthy, though she did not say so in those exact words.

Changing the subject very naturally, though a bit like a person with a short attention span, she spoke, "People watching is great, too. Sometimes my friends and I will just have a drink while watching all the people around us. Make comments, laugh about it. To see people so unaware you see some interesting things. Why once I saw this guy who was speaking to this woman and he leaned over, kissed her neck and left. She just sat there for a long time, staring out into space, and then she fell over like she had just passed out."

He avoided comment but couldn't help but laugh a little bit. He knew he had probably killed this woman when she regained consciousness and got thirsty for something more than booze.

"Look right now, at that couple in the corner, right now he's saying, 'do you believe in love at first sight?' She's saying, 'No. Now, please, leave me alone.' As she slaps him and walks away."

"You are a very intriguing woman." He sipped his drink and looked at her, amusing himself with just the idea of her.

"Can I ask you, do you believe in love at first sight?"

He laughed softly, "No, I believe it's the second sight that always gets people."

"Hmm. You have a good point there."

"I was just joking."

"Well, it makes sense."

"I should keep you around. Bring some coherent thought to my insanity."

"You are very far from insane."

"How would you know?"

"I used to work in an insane asylum. Trust me, I know insane. You are not."

"You're the first one to ever say that."

"People are idiots."

"That's a very broad statement. Are you saying that you or I are, too?"

"Sometimes we can all be idiots. It happens. But you, not you, you can't be an idiot. You're a man of God. God doesn't allow idiots to be priests, does he?"

"I think sometimes they slip in." Yet again he chuckled lightly.

"May I ask you why you became a priest?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know. I've never really been that religious, but somehow every day I get closer to the level of piety that most go into the priesthood with. I guess you could say I'm the exception to the rule. I'm not terribly religious."

"Well, Father Anderson,"

"Call me Alex"

"Father Alex"

He laughed softly and waved his hand for her to continue.

"Hmm, well, what if a priest fell in love? Is he even allowed to? Would his love be doomed forever?"

"Yes. You're awfully inquisitive... Yes, his love could not be."

"They would not let him marry the woman? Even if she truly was his soul mate? Aren't soul mates blessed under God?"

"No. His love would be doomed" His voice became softer as his eyes grew distant. "He would be doomed."

"Well, what if _you _fell in love with a woman? You're the exception, after all. Well, what if you fell in love? Would they make an exception for you?"

"I don't know. I somehow doubt it." He slowly shook his head and sighed. He shut his eyes then opened them again and looked at the woman sitting across from him. There was an ache in his heart. He felt a long sinking feeling.

"Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"Hmm, same with you? Why do you like to have conversations with priests at this hour, asking questions of love?"

"...All right. You see, I never worked in an insane asylum. I was committed into one. I got out a couple weeks ago and realized I had nothing to live for. My old friends would not associate with me now and my parents disowned me. I had nothing. Except a Butch Walker concert. When you actually noticed me, I felt overwhelmed. No one else had, or when they did they just gave me a nasty look and kept walking. I was happy. And when I saw it was a priest who had saved me... It felt like a sign. That God didn't hate me, I was not truly insane anymore and a bit further from evil. I didn't want you to leave just then. I wanted to revel in the light that was some truth, some purity. And I've enjoyed it so far. You do have a light. You shine brightly some great beam and I can sense you don't care much for it yourself. Maybe you don't know what greatness you are underneath. You talked like you were not even accepted with the other priests... I guess I kind of wanted to take you away... silly, huh?"

He sighed softly and shook his head, "Not that strange. I wouldn't have gone, but nonetheless sweet." He smiled a very content smile and then he arose.

"I think I'm done."

"Oh. Alright. Where do you live? Do you live close by? Maybe I could walk you to your car or something?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just walking."

"Oh. Alright." She seemed genuinely disappointed but she made her best effort to seem casual.

Anderson stepped out into the darkness of the city and felt the cool wind swipe across his face like a chilly whip. A slow smile crept across his face as he felt the urge and the chance to hunt down his prey. A scrawny teenage boy with torn jeans and a loose white T-shirt ran across his path. Alex noticed the suspicious needle in his hand as he ran. It was filled with a shiny liquid that almost resembled mercury with its silvery metallic gleam. A new adaptation to the freak chip. Now it was an injection. This was worse. Anderson tracked down this slow human as he injected random people that bumped into him. Unfortunately they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He sliced through them effortlessly with his great strong blades. Carefully though, not to chop up everyone in his path he watched the boy meticulously, noticing every person injected and cutting them down before they ran amuck. A shrill scream that seemed far too familiar rung into his ears as he stopped just in time to catch the boy in the skull with his powerful blade. The little needle shattered to the ground, already emptied. He ran to see just what echoed through his skull like his own vibrating blade stuck in the mortal forehead of a shivering corpse. He saw, lying on the dirty street, slightly propped up against a wall, the beautiful and strange little woman he had spoken with. Who had, oddly, made him feel a bit more human. She shuddered, her hands on the ground, stopping her from slipping. Her head hung loosely and when she lifted it, which seemed to be a great burden for her, her eyes opened to reveal a blood red rim around them.

"W-w-what happened? Some little punk shoved me down! They need to put leashes on those kids. I don't feel good." Her face ticked and she shivered like she was submersed in ice water.

"Kyla ... Look at me." Anderson's eyes glassed over and welled up with tears. His mouth was slightly agape as he snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Hi! Father Anderson!"

"Call me Alex. Shh. Close your eyes, and I will pray for you." He lifted his blade slowly, as if it was much heavier now, and he let out a little cry, maybe a plead to God. Somehow, in the cruel turn of events, Alexander Anderson developed a bit more piety and belief in the God he had been born to serve.


	2. The Pocky's Always Better

Well What if

"The Pocky's always better"

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, I don't own Hellsing, or Anderson (though I wish I did) or anything else but my own personal thoughts– those are scarier than fiction, though.

His standard almost demonic and just pleased smile flashed onto his visage, sparkling white teeth exposed, as he tightened his grip on the blades. A soft cackle erupted from his throat while he pounced. They didn't expect it and soon their young fledgling heads rolled on the floor. Two to the left, one on the right. As he leaped into the air, he held out his blades directly to his sides, creating a cross with his body. The sharp blades sliced through the midriffs of two young fledglings and when he turned around he aimed his blades down. Running back past them, he slit them vertically down the middle. There were four bloody pieces still wriggling on the floor. One blonde female rushed towards Alex and he was caught in the brunt force. Taken by surprise, Anderson tried to toss the girl as she tried to bite his arm. He threw her to the ground; she scraped at his skin leaving deep gashes in their wake. He flinched at this but put all his energy into slicing her diagonally apart from the rest of her body. He made a cross cut into her chest. Another one snuck up from behind, as one would expect, so Anderson shifted his entire body in a fluid swooping motion and extended his blade out. The corpse fell to the ground without any threat. He panted and visually searched the entire area from any possible others. He sighed contentedly and the smile slid back onto his face. And the undeniable cackle returned. He always got caught up in the blood shed. Ironically. He felt like a savage and something about that was so uncontrollably sweet, so wondrous, so sexually fulfilling without any real sexuality. Something about it, in some demented and twisted way satisfied him like none else. He lifted something out of his coat. It was a cigarette holder. He flipped it open and pulled out a strawberry Pocky stick. He stuffed it in his mouth like it really was a cigarette and nibbled on it slowly. He pulled it out and looked at it. "I'm glad I went to Japan. The vamps seem easier in their vanity and these things are even better than cigarettes."


	3. God Never Spoke To Me

Well What If

"God never spoke to me"

Disclaimer 'n' stuff: Yea ... I don't own. Please don't sue. Or hit me with a baseball bat.

Walking through the crowded street, Alexander shoved through all the people. His tall, large form moved easily through the bustling people. His form also drew a lot of attention, all of it unwanted. After all, he was still in the lovely island that was Japan. Each step he took was like some joke upon God. He was a freak and yet he was supposed to be the judgement and hammer of God. Redeeming the wicked individuals who God, himself would smite. The whole taboo about him and his job ... no, duty ... gave chills to his spine for oh, how much he wanted to scream that he was not insane, that God works in mysterious ways and just cut him some freaking slack. It's not like they give guidelines or tips for instruments of God. Had God even spoken to him in some fiery display of His ultimate power? No, not really. No, God had not showed himself to the permanently confused Alexander Anderson.

Ah, but who really cared. Certainly not Alexander Anderson. No one ever questioned the faith of a priest. No one honestly wished to know. Faith is sometimes such a fragile thing that it is easily lost or easily questioned for other things. But truly, faith is stronger than mere little quibbles of humanity ... right?

Well, once he had been told that ... faith is like a glass of water. When you're young the glass is small, so it's easy to fill. As you get older the glass gets bigger; the same amount of liquid doesn't fill it anymore. And Anderson's glass kept getting larger every time he fought a creature not of God. And when it rains it pours, so he often got a little carried away. Now he imagined himself running around like an idiot with a beer mug trying to catch the rain. Though, admittedly, he was often unsure of himself in every step. The only thing he could do was pretend to assert himself and assure those who had some sort of faith in him to still believe in his strength. Even if it was his enemies. Sometimes those are the only people he can trust ... trust will try to kill him, at least. But trust is trust.

Finally he reached the quiet pub and drank as he reflected. All he did was wander around since he was temporality "let go" on this little vacation. He didn't feel any sense of accomplishment. He felt like a lifeless lay-about. But true to his usual nature, he did manage to rid the Earth of a few more evil vampires. It seemed that every time he was going through some emotional dilemma or bit of depression or even stress he would resort to killing the "blasphemies of God" as therapy. Also, drinking was a good form of escape from reality. Hell, it was infamously a part of his sodding culture. As he lifted the mug to his lips he thought back to a couple weeks ago while he was still so very attached to Atlanta and its odd inhabitants. He thought back on the girl. Kyla. A painful twitch activated in his face when he thought the name. Soon her face appeared in his mind. He shook his head, trying to erase the image.

Suddenly a quick flash zoomed by the window. It was a fast as a blur but seemed familiar. And for some reason he was flashed back to that moment when he had lifted his holy blade over Kyla's head, ready to slice her down the middle ... and how at the last possible second ... he froze. The tip of that sacred blade split one of the hairs on her head. He dropped to the ground, his knees breaking beneath him. All the innocence he had killed ruthlessly were different from this one, in this very moment. Some collapsed within his faith in God or his purpose and crying to the heavens, he whispered, "God help me ... save her soul by Your own means ..." And when he turned back to face the confused girl, her red eyes wide, he said sadly in an almost defeated tone, "Go, run away ... Lord knows that if I should see you again ... I will kill you."

And a tug of memory and guilt overwhelmed him. Thus, Alexander Anderson, slapped down some yen, and took off running out of the little Japanese bar. For what if his bane was running off into the quickly setting sun? If a lovely child, forsaken of God, ran peacefully into a field of blood red flowers, killing in a most magnificent way? So he ran.

The reference in here to faith and a glass of water is a pure rip from the wonderful movie, Dogma by Kevin Smith, the greatest director ever, in my opinion.


	4. Into the Black

Well What If

"Into the Black"

Disclaimers are for people with something to claim not theirs ...

It was getting dark as Alex ran top speed to trace the source of that fuzzy little blur. Thinking back on it, did he really expect it to be her? This was freaking Japan! Why she would have done the jump from Atlanta to Shinjuki if she was truly still alive was beyond him at the moment. So he ran anyway into the abyss that swallowed the little area of the city not alight. Hmm ... that blur did look predominantly red ... Oh no! "Hello, Judas Priest!"

_Crap! _"What do you want, Demon?" _Not this asshole!_

"Nothing. Just enjoying this lovely country." His grin showed off his ungodly white fangs.

"You're disgusting. You know you're following me. Why don't we fight and get this over with?"

"I've been bored so I've been tracking you for a little while. On and off, really. That was a cute girl. Back in America. I'm surprised. Why didn't you kill her?"

"What! I'll destroy you, Hell beast!"

"Really? Then why haven't you done it already?"

Alex snarled fiercely as he lunged with his blade out at Alucard.

"Don't you want to know what I did with her?"

Alex froze in his tracks as these icy words sunk into his brain. His eye twitched quickly as he turned to look at the awful abomination, Alucard, Hellsing's slave vampire. "What did you just say, Vampire?"

"Oh ... nothing," he grinned and dissolved into the surrounding air.

"Come back here, Vampire!" He ran around frantically looking for any wispy trail of the vampire but he could find none.

He grunted as he melted to his knees and caught himself with his strong, large hands and looked up at the sky. "Why! Why God! Why do you put me through this crap!"

"Because you're an ass." Alucard's voice rang like a silver bell through the night air. Soon his visage could be seen forming above the bar. So Alex jumped to the roof of the little establishment.

"What were you saying about _her_? Why are you following me?" His voice thundered with such force in his frenzied anger.

"I already told you. I was bored."

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh ... nothing."

"Demon! You know you did something to her but if you killed her just go on with it and tell me now. Before I must destroy you once and for all."

"Huh, well if you put it that way ... no. I don't think I will. And I don't think you will succeed in that little goal of yours."

"Vampire! Tell me now!"

"Now why should I do th-" Before the word could slither from his mouth a blessed blade flew by his face and lodged into the roof not two feet away from where his dark form presided.

"Well... If you put it that way ..." And within moments he was gone again, as the black clouds circling Anderson's head above.

"Damn!" He struck the thick air, swirling with dark blue mist, hitting the rooftop with a loud shuttering slice with his silver blade. The embedded weapon vibrated quickly as he cursed the damned undead mother who had feed the creature Alucard by the metaphoric teet. The sky seemed to swallow his strong body in its smokey cloak. He was fading, as that damned Alucard, into the unknown and forever questioning darkness that came to engulf the night world into the black.


	5. God's lovely forsaken angel

Well What If

"God's lovely forsaken angel"

Kyla twitched and writhed uncontrollably on the filthy ground as she stared up into the intense dark blue sky. Her aching eyes, rimmed in blood red, saw images and visions of demons, devils and humans. What God created this blessed and horrid world that drained in a swirling funnel underneath her shivering body? Her life flashed before her eyes as she vomited blood and recalled her mother, her father, her friends, her damn ex-boyfriends. She remembered the awful feeling of rejection after she had broke down in her crowded senior classroom. She threw a desk at the chalk board. It shattered and she began screaming, curled into a ball, and trying to eat her kneecaps. She had managed to swipe at some administrators and took a chunk of flesh from the most hated teacher's leg, which got an inner cheer from all the students. A police officer also got a bite taken from her arm. As they dragged her flailing body down the hallways she uttered such curses, even in languages unknown or uncreated, and her foaming mouth spat blood and salvia. Tears invaded her eyes as she remember her last conversation with a good person. This priest had made the moments of torture in the rejection bearable. And it seemed she felt more "pure" just from talking to him.

He even stood over her dying body, blessed her. She couldn't see well and all she noticed was the very tall shadowy form of the wonderful man. He had said he would pray for her. She smiled slightly. She felt deep within her that she was gone but at that time she had thought nothing of the sinking feeling within her. All that she could see clearly was his face. His beautiful and gruff face. His eyes drooped a bit and his mouth slightly open seemed like he was going to cry. Looming over her, his eyes shining brightly and magnified by quickly forming tears, he had such a delicate look of compassion on his face. She fell in love with him as soon as she saw this. Thinking back she realized that was the last person she would see through her living eyes.

Cold chills slipped up her spine. Lips quivering, she prayed to her Lord, her deity.

"God ... Goddess ... my dear Lord and Lady ... may I find some way to you. If I am truly damned for the actions of my life from your Love and of this blessed Earth, then so be it but have pity on your servant ... But if it is your will, save me from the brink of a Christian Hell. I do not have the strength to banish this evil force within me."

With her last statement she grew very tired and quiet. A grand white light overwhelmed the alley she'd fallen into and all the space around her limp body. Tiny swirling shining colorful orbs whirled all about her. A light shone through her skin, her clothing, from the center of her heart. A pulsating light of a natural off-white. Deep within her a warmth returned and a purifying breath filled her lungs. She coughed up another bit of blood, black with the taint of cruelty and evil energy. And she opened her eyes, refreshed and surprised at her own ability. Her eyes ... the normal bright blue.

"Spirit! Goddess and God, I serve you and your creatures forever more, never again to forsake my fellow witch or myself! You have redeemed me and I shall not let you down!"

A smile crept onto her features as she pranced into the streets, proudly reclaiming the spirituality she had rejected for the contentment of head doctors. She thus danced into darkness, winning the battle of true control over her own body and rejecting the tainted blood and Dark gift of vampirism ...


	6. The story turns

Well What If

"The story turns"

Damn ... I don't like disclaimers so ... na na na na na. Oh, yeah ... I own nothing.

Watching her with a curious eye was a shadowy form gliding through the night for some form of entertainment. And of coarse, he had found it when he landed on the funny little priest chatting with the odd, insane girl. Which it turned out, she was an odd, insane witch. So meticulously he studied the oddity of her movements and after all her lamentation and crying she was, once again, restored to the love of her God! What a strange feat! Yet somehow it had happened so that she rejected the taint of vampirism. Demons in shock, had it ever happened before!

Alucard smiled wickedly, eyes sparking with interest at the intriguing little woman. And then the simply genius idea struck him. Atop the small building, he readied himself to swoop down on the unsuspecting young woman. So down upon her he flew down. His strong, delicate fingers grasped her shoulder and yanked her back into the darkness. The alley gave no light in its deepest, darkest crevice. That little corner was devoid of any pleasing bit of illumination. Here it was that Alucard looked upon this woman and spoke unto her, "What a lovely girl you are. A simply marvelous child."

"Who the hell are you? ... Demon!" Surprise and defensiveness danced across her sparkling green.

"Ah. You can tell I'm a demon?"

"Duh. Look at your tag."

With a sudden "wonk wonk" noise, he pulled off a sticker that said, 'Hi, my name is Alucard. I'm a demon.'

"Damn that priest," he muttered bitterly to himself.

"What do you want?"

"I was just very entertained by your little episode earlier"

"What are you talking about?" She batted her long curving eyelashes over those bright blue eyes.

"You almost became a ... demon ..." His voice taunted in a soft silky tone that wrapped around her mind like a coiling snake.

"What?"

"Your inner witchlet saved you from an injection created to change a human into a vampire."

"I ..." her lip quivered as she shuddered in fear of that truth. Her eye ticked and her eye color changed again. And reflecting his shadowy image within them, her irises shifted to an extremely intense green color symbolizing Goddess Earth. Her voice became deeper as she called to him, "Demon! Leave me now before I am forced to do something ... " She gulped, "drastic"

"Huh. It seems ..." He slipped back in the darkness and came up behind her, grabbing her shoulders again. "... you are trying to escape, the inner witch, or make this part of you accepted ... but your more innocent human side does not wish to be a witch. Through insanity you find no escape and she finds only fear ..."

"Shut up!"

"I will push aside your fear, sweet creature ... and make you whole. You and she will be the same ... and no bit of humanity shall shine through ..."

With that he struck like a tiger, leaping to indulge in the sweet nectar of a witch's veins.

But as he moved to attack, she threw him off and broke into a fevered run as her eyes slowly shifted from green to blue in her surprised fright. Suddenly he appeared before her. To the ground she fell like a tumbling stone. As she hit the ground, she started to scoot away quickly. She looked up at him, with bright blue eyes wide, and aimed her open palms at him.

"In the name of God and Goddess, Great Lord and Lady, may you, demon, be bound by the chains of my will. Woe is this so to you if from your hands, harm is to befall me!"

Both waited a moment. Nothing happened. She kept her hands up and fading from the blank expression, a smirk appeared on Alucard's face. Then a warm glow emanated from her palms. The warmth shot through her open hands and entered into his heart and spread like an ominous yellow light throughout his entire body. He seemed only slightly amused. After he was filled with this yellow light, she sunk to the ground and whispered in a tired sigh, "So mote it be."


	7. What Alex lacks

What Alex lacks

The day had come when the Vatican finally contacted Alexander Anderson. It was only assumed that they wanted him back. It seemed there was a problem with the new freak injection. It was faster, stronger, easier to hide, and cheaper to make. And there were hundreds roaming around Italy for proof. Accordingly, it was not a good time to be in Italy. So when the call came for dear Alexander the Paladin Knight of the Vatican special forces ... he declined and insisted, most ironically, that he would just endanger all the humans in the area. And if there was nothing left but vampires in Italy, why fight? How long could they hold out? Not long. Actually the real reason for Alex's refusal was his desperate need for answers from the creature, Alucard. He didn't wish to return to work with that evil thing bothering him ... and more than anything else... her on his mind.

So the search continued. The intense and undeniable thirst for closure drew Anderson closer to his most despised enemy. The most un-damned into eternal hell fire enemy. As in... one of the few to encounter his powerful abilities given unto him by a strong God and not be sent to rot in a fiery pit of damnation. Most likely the only "living" enemy of Alexander ... and he stood watching Alex, fluttering behind his back as he formed from the dark shadows that surrounded Anderson's body. A sigh escaped his large and thin lips as he turned to face the creature in that lonely little park, cicadas still chirping even at this hour on their tree trunk homes. As usual the wind blew softly with a lovely little hum that whispered gently as if a tease upon the chilled skin of Alexander's strangely tan face. "WELL! Are you going to tell me what you did or will I have to destroy you now and ask questions later?"

"The latter sounds good and fun to me."

"You dick!"

"Well, I don't really think that is any of your business, priest. Especially because of how sodomy is frowned upon in the Vatican..."

"Shut yer mouth, Vampire!"

"Well, if you wanted answers why would you wish for me to shut my mouth?"

"You won't give me what I want anyway! I should kill you where you stand for your lies alone!"

"You're not going to find out anything with that attitude."

"I will find nothing from this world but pain!" And with that fury-filled scream he launched downward upon Alucard. But he caught only some dust and a bit of cloth on his blessed blade.

"Ooh. I'm going to have to have that shoulder fixed because of you. Do you know any good tailors?" He was obviously taunting the priest.

"Fine! If I can cut off your head ... again ... you will give me the information I long for?" Alex tried to negotiate for he knew damn well this creature was not so easy to despatch with nor to deal with. He would get no answers simply from threatening or batting his eyelashes and pouting. So with an amused expression on his face-- which described this creature well enough all of the time, amused with everything around him, for he was not really a part of it but just a laughing observer-- Alucard nodded slowly then faded away. He quickly reappeared behind Anderson. But within a blink, he had turned himself around so that he could make an impressive gash on his forearm. Alucard didn't seem to even notice. Another slice on his other arm and Alucard whirled around in a consuming whiff of smokey after affect, yet again behind Anderson's tall and gruff body. And the beautifully sculpted gun created just for Alucard was pointed at the priest's temple. "How about, Judas Priest," the last words were spat out like noxious gas or acidic piss. "I will tell you now ... I killed that little creature, cute as she was. I embedded a bullet into her forsaken skull. And she plummeted to the earth in ash! I just did the job you couldn't. I've got to admit ... that sure was weak. And I don't think you're worthy to fight me. Take care." And he disappeared into the growing fog. Doubt. Pain. Loss of meaning. Blasphemy. Self- betrayal. Ignorance. Regret. Suffering. Anderson's features flashed back and forth through such an assortment of emotions that he soon was overwhelmed with an intense pain in his thick chest and temples. He grabbed his skull, nails biting into his delicate flesh, ripping at his heart. Succumbing to the indescribable pain, the unspeakable and intangible illness of the mind, he fell to the ground, writhing and moaning.


	8. A struggle, a fight, an end to Light

**Well what if**

"A struggle, a fight, an end to Light"

Disclaimers suck because they remind me of what I don't have. For example, Hellsing ... not mine. Who knew? shrug

Her running only brought her to exhaustion and the possibly final confrontation with the charmingly devilish creature, Alucard. He loomed over her with his red coat flashing brightly within her pupils, creating a strong flame of fear deep in her mind. His dark, slim and lean body shadowed her in darkness. She fell to her knees, fear overtaking her, and wept. Her cries echoed through the engulfing darkness of the night. A little smile, a smirk really, blinked upon his haunting visage as he drew closer to her fallen form. She shivered, knowing what would come. Alucard bent down on one tiny embrace. Slowly, he stood up and lifted her up to snuggle closely to her neck. With a little pleased sigh, he kissed her neck. And in his strong and milky grasp she shuddered with fright and anticipation. He slowly penetrated the delicate skin pulled taunt over the strong muscles and large veins, pumping incredible amounts of blood to all parts of her body. It ran forth into his welcoming mouth and he suckled at this fresh fount of life pulsating into his body and being. She shuddered as she was slowly drained of all her life-providing fluid, rich with vitamins and protein. He happily feasted upon her fleeting life, her retreating warmth. Occasional spasms overtook her body but Alucard held on tightly. After moments that seemed to stretch to an eternity, her body became truly weakened and her skin deathly pale. She looked like a sickly and confused little puppy. Her eyes darted around, unsure of just what she was seeing or what to stare at. The melodic voice streaming from Alucard's blood filled mouth stroked her tender of her eardrums. Her tired hearing picked up his soft and seductive voice, "Oh, little witch child," he licked his lips and whirled his tongue all around his mouth, ensuring every drop was well spent, "you are delicious. I suppose this would be a good time to let you know ..." He bit into his own wrist, allowing the sweet juices to flow. As he dabbed a bit of the blood on her lush lips, she stared up blankly. "You will no longer need a God ... nor a Goddess." He pushed his wrist to her open mouth. She blindly lapped at the tasty liquid invading her mouth. Soon she had gained her wits more and by the time she refilled her now changed veins, she knew everything of what was happening around her. Her eyes grew wide and pupils slitted. She jumped out of Alucard's arms and rushed away. Without meaning nor thought, she scrambled away, hissing at the creature Alucard.

So tainted she was that every cross that she happened upon sent shivers up her spine and raised the hairs on the back of her neck. She ran like a frightened beast through the bustling people and the dirty streets. She reached a little park where the wind lightly tickled the branches of the short and stout little trees. A trickling fountain whispered in her ears softly. Taking in all the simple beauty, she instantly stopped. Her recently reddened irises faded slightly and as the blue started to return to them, the red took over once more. In a dramatic fight within herself beyond all consciousness, the Light within her battled. The blue: the human, the green: the witch, the red: the vampire.

She yanked at her hair and clawed miserably while crying out moans of pain. A burning urge within her surfaced and exploded in her deepest most regions. And her eyes shifted purely to a deep, dark blood red as she flew into shadow and pursued a victim without thought or concern. She danced into the night and attacked a young male in his early twenties. He seemed to have no hope or future in life anyway, so his death was no loss to her conscience. His blood was sweet and the stealing of him away from life and love brought a sick pleasure to her heart. Her new fangs pierced effortlessly into his flesh. And young male after young male she stole them away and filled herself to contentment under the swaying branches of the little trees. Bodies piled atop each other, after she had finished, she witnessed the carnage and smirked quietly to herself. In solution to the possibility of waste or someone finding them, she conceived a spell to convert their bodies instantly back into life. So she whispered her spell, sealed it well, and the carcasses dissolved into the ground, expanding the grass and deepening the green color. The tree stretched higher and branches spread out wider. The beautiful glow shimmered like a spreading spider web of green and glitter. The spell extended out and the entire little park was alight with a magickal sparkle. Another spell and the magickal aspect of the park was hidden from human sight. She plopped down, happily, onto the cushy grass, supporting her both physically and mentally. Closing her eyes, she opened them to reveal the color changed. The rim of her irises were a crimson and the inner portion green, spotted with specks of bright blue. Smiling, she somehow knew and felt it true. Walking slowly over to the fountain, she gazed into the crystalline waters to see just what of herself shined through. She smirked gently and said to the tree beside her, "I am a witch, I am a human, I am a vampire ... but now ... I am more ... I AM KILLER! And for that, I will KILL them all. ALL VAMPIRES SHALL DIE AT MY HAND!" As her voice raised in volume and in fervor, she stood up and lifted into the sky with a cackling laugh that bubbled within her like a fizzing liquid. And she launched out to find more of her kind.


	9. Bitter flower petals

Well What If

"Bitter flower petals"

A god created this infinite tapestry of life and light, woven intricately with a vast range of color, sight, and sound. A god created the suffering, the pain, the agony and the relentless torture of the darker side of existence. If there is a Hell, it was purely created to punish those who did not learn from the hellacious aspect of Earth. But in all existence, there is light and dark, shadow. There are values of shades of gray within every corner, fading across every plane. For this god knew the power of complexity. The beauty in simplicity. The wonder of the human mind. And the humor in irony. That all suffering, that all goodness and revelry stems from one being, one fantastic and glorious being seemed blasphemous but more and more Alexander Anderson grew to believe this. That no devil, in fact, existed. But then he looked upon the evils of vampires, ghouls, and especially, the damned creature, Alucard. He mocked his God, all gods. To Alucard, no devil nor god existed. Nothing mattered but a simplistic existence on the earth plane to him. _Bastard._

Alex shrugged off the residue of the unpleasant thoughts, the questioning, and the blasphemous enlightenment. And he returned to a state of one-minded, goal-obsession. Exhausted from his fighting, inner and physical, he found a little Catholic church on an American army base and slept peacefully, lids draping lightly over his tired eyes, underneath the holy cross. Images of saints, gods, devils, and Christ walked barefoot through his mind, plaguing him with visions and painful knowledge. He awoke in a fevered sweat with gasping breath. Within the span of a short dream, he saw the start of existence, religion, and the spawning of all religions in a speeding, swooping parade of images.

Still lying peacefully underneath the shady tree, Kyla rustled from her blissful sleep. She threw off the sheet she had stolen. Specks of blood still were visible on it. She looked up into the night sky. The stars were vastly scattered in a wondrous display much like billions of holes stabbed out of an infinite black sheet. She smiled to herself then launched out into the sky and searched the little world for a field ripe with flowers and covered in deep, green grass. Arms up, she launched herself into the sky effortlessly and propelled her body through clouds and air. With such speed she arrived at a stopping point only an hour later. "Found!" She exclaimed as she spotted a tasteful place in Ireland. When she touched down to the ground, arms descending slowly, she dropped to the grass slopes and rolled down and danced about the entire field for hours. And when her joyous singing and dancing had spent her energy, she plopped down and reveled in the feeling of being proverbially alive. She felt more alive now than she had ever felt. And she was technically DEAD! She giggled to herself and to the hills as her voice bubbled upward and fell like the tide, echoing in a shuddering wave crashing to the metaphorical sands.

Suddenly, invading her hearing and her current territory, a noise tapped at her eardrums. Gentle rustling in the cushiony grass as footsteps drew closer to her location. She shivered in anticipation and crouched down as low as she could get. Her body close to the hard soil, she peered out at the intrusion. A man! His brown, fluffy hair was brushed about by the cool wind. Breathing in deeply the fresh, crisp air, he stretched. And as he was enjoying the scenery and wondrous wind, she pounced on his back. She proceeded to devour his entire life force–which was simply delicious, the best, in fact, that she had had so far– and during this dark ritual, she thought she saw someone familiar. She closed her eyes and she saw , brighter than when her eyes were actually open, an intense scene in which a tall man stood over her, his blonde hair begging to be played with, his strong green eyes seeming to plead to her to belong to him alone ... As the last dying gasp escaped the man's throat, Kyla gasped in an orgasmic ecstasy, remembering the sexy man of God ... Purely through curiosity, she wanted to know where this man was, what he was doing. So with a heavy breath, Kyla closed her eyes to begin searching for the magnificent creature of God, Alexander Anderson. After moments of motionless contemplation, a faint signature of his energy was able to be traced. Father Anderson was in Japan. Of all places! Why there? She shrugged and took to flight, hoping it was not daytime there. But oh well either way. "To Japan I go!" She yelled into the clouds.

Alucard sauntered on into the Hellsing mansion with a little pleased smirk slapped on his face. Once Celes saw him, she jumped him and assaulted him with worried questions.

"Oh, Master! Are you all right? I was so worried!"

"Don't worry, little police girl. I'm fine. As always." He brushed off her concern with a little shake of his head and walked away. Walter showed a sign of concern, also. "Alucard, it would be best if you didn't run off so much when we need you here."

"Yea, yea, Walter. I know. Wouldn't want the Hellsing Organisation to go to _Hell_ because I'm not here to protect it." He smirked ironically and walked away. Integral was next to express her... opinion. "Alucard! Where have you been!"

"Um, out, Master. I was just curiously watching the simple people."

"Well, Alucard, not to say that I don't trust you ... but I don't trust you."

"Now, Master, why wouldn't you trust me?"

"Alucard, I do believe I know you well enough. There is... something about you. Something visually... off. I'm afraid you've gotten yourself in some trouble."

"Trouble? Whatever do you mean, Master?"

"DON'T PLAY AROUND WITH ME, ALUCARD!" Integral snapped suddenly at him.

"Master?"

"You're under a bloody spell, you twitty man slut!"

"What?"

"Look at yourself!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh yes, you do. I seriously doubt someone could have put a spell on you without you knowing. What happened?"

"I don't know-"

"Dammit, tell me, Alucard."

"Well, there was a little witch girl ..."

"Yes?"

"I changed her ... turned her into a _creature of darkness_."

"What? But why Alucard?"

"I was bored," he simpered to himself.

"Damn you and your silly bored experiments! You've created a creature worse than a vampire."

"Hey now, I wouldn't say that. She's just a stupid girl."

"Who put a stupid spell on stupid you. And now she's a stupid witch girl with vampiric blood in her."

Alucard licked his lips, musing, and stated calmly, "I could take her."

"That's not the point!" Integral uttered, exasperated.

"Well, what is your point, Master?"

"You are under a spell which none of us here quite understand. And you don't believe it's very relevant ... so ... I am forced to keep you under close eye. You are not allowed to leave the mansion until we figure out what exactly this spells does or how to undo it."

"What! This is nonsense! I can handle a crazy witch and her faulty curses!"

"Alucard, just tell me what she said!"

"Why should I? It's pointless. She was an insane moron."

"And what is she now? An insane, moronic vampire who cast a strange spell upon you!"

"Well ..."

"How do you know this spell won't make your balls fall off?"

"What?" He held his crotch. "What balls?"

Integral's left eyebrow raised slightly as she smirked sideways at him.

"Exactly."

"How do you know I ever had balls to begin with?"

"My little secret."

"Um, Master, do you really think there is any spell that a little witchlet could conceive of that could counter my ultimate power?"

"I'm not sure. I'd have to meet this little witchlet. You have a bad habit of underestimating ... everything."

"Can I really not go out?"

"Oh, yes, we're quarenteeing you until we know you won't randomly explode all over the nice Turkish carpets."

"But Master!"

"Now, what words did the witchlet utter?"

He sighed and thought for a moment, "Something about in the name of blah blah blah, place deity here, I bound you to my will, woe be to you if harm should befall me by your hand ... etcetera."

"Hmm ... now what the bloody hell could that mean?"

"Sod if I know."

"Bound ... harm befall you ... Alucard! She bound you to her! Because you bit her the spell is in action. She's ... your new master ..."

"What?"


	10. Master, Oh Mistress

Well What if

"Master, Oh mistress!"

Alex woke from his dream with a worried little pant as he remembered his children. His final dream had contained dancing children, singing sweetly and playing as they scampered all about the little playground. He thought to himself, _The orphanage is fine! Right? I left it in good hands, didn't I? I don't think I check the hands of my temporary replacement that throughly ... They have to be okay! I can't believe I've been gone this long._ His thoughts were brought to a close as a noise stirred in the darkest corner of the little chapel. The form of a shadow pushed all other shadows away. It gave a light line of silver tracing the figure, cutting it from the shadows around it. Instinctively, he tossed one of his holy blade at the form. Before he realized he'd done it, there was a blade passing through a fleshy body and impaling itself in the weak wall of the tiny church. The body made no more than a surprised little gasp. He thought quickly, "Wait! That didn't sound vampire-ish . . ." With a concerned and frightened look, he slowly approached the thing with caution . . . Was it dead?

Alarmed, Alucard gasped without control of his mouth nor the words that exploded out of it. "She's my WHAT!" Integral kept herself quite collected while Alucard expressed his extreme distaste for his current predicament. "WHAT!"

"Alucard, just calm down. We'll figure out how to undo this spell. I want you to go and try to find out this new , I mean, temporary master of yours. Do what she tells you."

"Now why should I do something like that, Master?"

"I'm not your Master anymore-" Integral stopped for a moment when she noticed the surprisingly gentle look of shock and disappointment on his flawlessly beautiful vampiric face.

"Alucard, I wouldn't suppose it would be too surprising for me to say that over the years I have grown . . . slightly fond of you and it seems you of me BUT . . ." She took a breath at this word.

"By the way you've been walking --as it seems to be with a bit of a strain– if you do not find this girl soon . . . " Stifling a little ironic giggle, she paused. "Her magick might rip your bones from your flesh and send you rocketing across London and who knows where else like a released rubber band."

"I don't think that's funny." He was right. There was absolutely no humor in his voice. The whole situation put him in ill mood. "And furthermore, that's not possible."

"I don't know for sure and neither do you. So unless you want to risk the elastic effect, put a little damned effort into finding this witch girl."

"But I don't want a prissy little half breed master."

"Get over it, you undead bitch, and stop being a whiney little pussy."

"Aw, but whining is one of the things I do best." He chuckled a little as he dissipated into a smokey residue. He left Sir Integral finally, deciding to attempt to find the witchlet.

Shifting even more effortlessly than usual through the sky, Alucard flew towards the direction he was being pulled in. He found himself surprised at his own delight as he returned to the source of that damned pulling. It wasn't too powerful but it was annoyingly incessant. Soon he recognized where he was actually going. Japan.

While Integral loved having a powerful vampire at her disposal there was a giddy feeling of relief. Alucard, the mischievous monster could be such a handful in himself. But with him preoccupied and predisposed she was left with quiet ... and peaceful ... serenity ... Before Celes bursted into the office. "Where is Master?"

"Celes," Integral started bitterly as she straightened up in her chair. "Don't burst into this room unless you're letting me know you've decided to chug holy water."

"Sir Integral?" The innocent idiocy that flowed forth from her voice begged pitifully to be forgiven. She tilted her head with big questioning eyes focused on Integral.

Integral sighed, exasperated with dealing with indignant children. "He's gone to seek out his new master."

"New Master? I don't understand."

"Of coarse, you don't, girl. But why don't you go look for him. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble." At the last word, she giggled quietly to herself at the improbability of her stopping Alucard's mischief.

"All right, Sir Integral. I will go in search of Master who is in search of his Master!" And pleasing the air with silence, Seras left swiftly.

A sense of where her master could be presiding at the moment told her where to go. And so she followed the streets as best she could for several miles before she realized she was a damn vampire. So with a strong effort she sent to the sky. And whether she knew it or not, she was on her way to Japan. As others were and where others were already at. "I'm coming, Master!"

Somewhere, further on his way, Alucard muttered with angry bitterness and resentment in his voice. He spoke in his silky and thickly seductive voice unto the skies, "I'm coming **_Master_**!"


	11. Does that suck!

Well What if

"Does that suck!"

He blinked without speaking and without moving a single muscle on his tall and bulky body. There was a soft whimper from the corner where he has only earlier launched his blessed blade forth. Suddenly he could detect distinct movement. The creature swaggered forward slowly and with strain. A soft moan escaped it and it spoke, "Aw, man, does that suck! Who the hell do you think you are! I mean, Jesus Christ, that was painful! God! Who throws knives at people randomly in a damn Church?" Her voice echoed through the tiny chapel like thousands of bouncy balls bounding and exploding off the walls. The tiny bits of light streaming through the tiny stain-glass windows fell upon the floor as silken veils fluttering to lie on the cold stone. She stepped forward, weakened but gently feminine, nonetheless. As she approached him, the light brushed against her face, a waterfall of red, blue and purple light. Noticing the utter and eery silence, her voice became nervous.

"Uh . . . Was it something I said?" Her voice broke as she lifted her head ever so slightly, so slowly. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung agape as she took in his every detail. The characteristic priestly robe, the glistening cross, the taunt and toned muscles underneath rough flesh covered by the cloth. The strong and stiff arms, the warmth emanating from his entire body encased her in a comforting grasp. His scent . . . ever the same . . . and as she looked up into his face, those eyes captured hers. The green eyes beneath round frames. His manly stubble seemed more trim than when they first met. Even the mysterious scar underneath his cheek seemed familiar. Her lip quivered slightly as their eyes met. Alex looked down on her with surprise.

"Kyla?" He dared to whisper. _Are you okay?_ he thought to ask but didn't manage the words.

She shook herself out of her musing stupor. "Father Anderson," she spoke pleasantly.

"How wonderful to see you. It's been too long!"

"Kyla?"

Ignoring his inner question, she presented him with his blessed blade.

"Lose something?"

He took it in a tight grip. "You . . . " He started through gritted teeth. Tears dripped down his face steadily. "You . . . that demon . . . said he killed you . . . But I suppose . . . since you're still alive . . ."

"Aw, you missed me, didn't you? Can you mourn for the death of a woman such as myself, cold Father Anderson?"

"I can mourn for whomever I choose."

"Ah, but I am different. I am . . . strange . . . different."

Suddenly, he grasped her shoulders, squeezing with moderate pressure. He pulled her close to him and spoke down into her eyes.

"Do not tell me different. You have no idea. Now that you have had an encounter with that DEMON, you know . . . these vampires, abominations of God . . . must be destroyed. I am Alexander Anderson, Paladin Knight of the Vatican's section XII, Iscariot. I extinguish the flames of blasphemous demons. I am a regenerate priest and I slay demons and vampires alike."

"You're in for quite a surprise, Paladin Knight. So do I."

"What?" No calm or composure was left in him to say anything else or to control his response.

"Yep, I fight and kill demons, too," she smirked.

"S-since when?"

"Uh . . . let's see, today is Thursday, so . . . uh, a couple days."

"What? How can you just start to vanquish vampires and demons suddenly?"

"Easily."

"I don't think you're taking me seriously."

"Hell, I'm a convert."

"You can't just be a convert to demon-slaying."

"Yes, I can and I am."

"It doesn't quite work that way."

"It did for me."

"Why?"

"My encounter."

"Your encounter? With the cursed Alucard?"

"Uh, I guess that was his name, wasn't it?"

"So that's what it was. How did you get away from him . . . unless you didn't . . ."

"I put a spell on him," she stated simply.

"What?"

"Yep, I put a spell on him. I am a witch, didn't you know that?"

"A witch?"

"Yep."

"What are you talking about? A witch? You're a heretic?"

"No, I am a witch. My father was a witch. My mother was a common human. It's in my bloodline. I am a witch by birth. All the ancestor and relatives on the paternal genes were pagans."

"Pagans?" He almost spat the word. "I am a Catholic Pr-"

"I know, I know. But Paganism is older than Christianity. Religion even began with it. Ever religion owes its existence to witches."

"I don't know. I know that it was one of the first religions but I'm sure Christianity would still have come if not for Pagans."

"There were other religions before Christianity. Judaism, for example, which also had somewhat Pagan rituals in some inner reaches."

"Don't try to justify your -"

"Listen. We both fight for what we believe in. We both believe in some deity. Doesn't that make us somewhat akin. Even what we both despise is the same."

"Fine. But what happened to you back in the States? You . . . you were injected with the FREAK serum. You should have turned into a vampire."

"My witch's chemistry countered the effect, I suppose. All I remember was praying to God and Goddess to forgive me if it was their will. To welcome me into their Heaven if it was their wish. And then . . . I felt all better. Not on the brink of death at all. Not lethargic, not ill, not any form of discomfort in the slightest. So I am now in debt to my Gods. Now I must make up for my sins by killing demons. Vampires. The unclean creatures that kill the innocent. As a witch, I only live to serve my fellow human. And that's exactly what I intend to do."

"Hmm," Alex stroked his chin slowly as he contemplated what she had said.

"Well, what do you think? Am I a fellow demon-slayer to you, or do you have to kill me for my 'heretic' behavior?"

After a long pause and a deep sigh, Alexander nodded and said softly while looking down on her, "You are indeed a fellow slayer. We shall share the territory of killing the vile abominations of God."

"Thank you, my dear priest." A gentle smile touched her face as she stared at him.

Silence. They both locked gazes for several moments. Daring to move, the hefty priest placed a strong hand on her left cheek.

"I am very happy to see you were spared. I asked God to save you. I see He has. Nothing has ever solidified my faith in the Lord quite as much."

"Why?"

"Well," Anderson's cheeks and the bridge of his nose reddened suddenly.

"Ahh, you're blushing!"

"I never blushed," he asserted.

"Ah! You're blushing! The big bad priest is blushing!" She danced around him with delight.

"I am not blushing."

"Keep denying it. It doesn't make it so."

"Stop doing that."

She kept flailing about and running circles around him like a frantic child. Without hesitation, Alexander grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still, staring into her eyes, smiling gently.

"You're really strange. You must be blessed by God."

"I am blessed with life. I am blessed by God, Goddess and by _you_. I am the happiness little weirdo alive." She seemed so pleased in herself that Alexander Anderson couldn't help but smile. Breaking from his grasp she then started to run around like an idiot again.

"Hey! Let's kill things!"

"You mean vampires?"

"Yep! Those!"

"Um, all right."

"There's a hell of a one . . . coming . . . here . . . really soon."


End file.
